


The Meaning Behind the Picture

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Altar Sex, Blood, Character Death, F/M, a daggar, reborn demon, sex with demon ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: A photo that has haunted me since the very first time I saw it.Although it isn't Alpha in the pic, this is how I wrote it.It isn't Alpha due to body size and the way the hands look.Those hands belong to Tender Father.Enjoy! ♥
Relationships: Era 2 Ghouls, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Meaning Behind the Picture

**Author's Note:**

> A photo that has haunted me since the very first time I saw it.  
> Although it isn't Alpha in the pic, this is how I wrote it.  
> It isn't Alpha due to body size and the way the hands look.  
> Those hands belong to Tender Father.  
> Enjoy! ♥

You are the last person to leave your job tonight. As you walk out of the building, the arctic air chills you to the bone. And now the dreaded realization of you having to walk home makes you wish that you should’ve taken the extra time to shovel your car out this morning. It’s only a short distance but now you long for the comfort of your car.

You quickly walk two blocks and then take the shortcut that you’ve always taken when you walk. The sky has lost the elegant hue of blue and sunset orange and has now turned into the bewitching black of night. The moon, which wasn’t quite full yet, is covered by some fast flowing clouds. And when they finally revealed the light of the moon, you were able to see shadows of two figures standing close to the end of the alley. Too close to you than you like and your mind has calculated that it wouldn’t work if you tried to turn back.

You stop dead in your tracks as the two figures come closer to you. They seem to appear like they are gliding as opposed to walking, for they both aren’t leaving footprints in the immaculate snow. Cloaked in all black, you felt more intrigue than anything. Although, that didn’t calm your heartbeat which was now thumping in your ears. 

You can’t distinguish their faces, for they were covered in shiny black pointed masks as you can tell. And in contrast to the flat black robes, that they were dressed in, a sliver neckless chain was draped around their necks adorned with what looks like an upside-down cross and a “G” in it. Black thick belts around their waists, and a sash looking thing hanging vertically from the one around them. 

The sash had symbols going down on them. The shorter of the two had a highlighted white triangle. The taller thicker man, his triangle was muted black but had a white circle with a squiggle line going down the bottom and then making a hard right with a slight hump in that line. 

They both stopped when they reach about four feet in front of you. The tall one didn’t speak, just points to you. Silver rings adorned his thick fingers. The other did speak though.

“ _Spiral and pulsating_

_His eyes are enthralling_

_But are you willing to consent_

_If so, become one and join”_

His voice was menacing, eyes glowing like the flames of Hell. He held out his hand as his eyes dimmed ever so slightly. Your legs wanted to buckle as you shift your gaze to the taller one. Eyes glowing as blue as the ocean. A calming feeling comes over you but your mind is clear. You address both of them with a clear and steady voice.

“I’m willing and consent to all. I denounce all that I have ever known until now. Becoming one is what I desire. And will go freely with you.”

You accept the hand that is extended to you. The thick tall one takes a few steps forward and then produces a mask with the eye hole covered.

“This is for your protection. As well as ours.” He growls as he places it over your head. It takes a few minutes for your senses to adjust and you’re now aware that somehow your flying in the arms of one of the two. You grip the arm closest to you and you feel a thick muscle. So you picture the tall one, has you.

After a short while, you feel a descend but you still don’t feel the ground as you hear doors opening and closing. The cold chill on your skin warms up rapidly. One last door opens and closes and then you feel no more motion of your body. But what you do feel is that someone is removing your clothing. You panic at first but then there is a soft touch on the nape of your neck. A voice enters your mind, one that is different from the two you encountered in the alleyway. 

“No need to fear, my pet. They are just getting you ready for a bath. I promise you, no one will touch you inappropriately...unless you want them to.” The voice seductively chuckles. You feel at ease with his words and the hands continue to work until you feel completely nude.

“The mask?” your voice shakes as you ask.

“It will be removed to do your hair and makeup. But you must keep your eyes closed. We will match your inner beauty with your outer.” A female voice hovers just near your right ear. Somewhat unsure of where the three male voices went. Are they still there... watching? Or did they leave? You didn’t hear the door again, not unless there is another opening? 

You suddenly feel relaxed and start to enjoy the bath. You admit that it does feel good to be pampered. You are reminded to keep your eyes close as she takes the mask off to wash and rinse your hair. And you’re so relaxed that you really don’t want to open your eyes anyway.

You’re lead back up the stairs and once out of the water. You’re dried off and something soft and lacy, by the feel of it, is now what you’re wearing. Hair is dried, brushed, curls, and put in an updo. Make-up is applied along with moisturized lavender-scented lotion. 

“When you hear the door close, you can open your eyes. The light is soft as to not hurt you. Enjoy your Ritual.”

You can hear the smile she is wearing as she closes the door. You count slowly to five and then your eyes slowly flutter open. The is not what you thought it would be...a dungeon. Hardwood floor with a soft couch that you’re sitting on. Candles are lit and placed all around and a big fireplace with the roaring and crackling of a fire. In the corner of the room is a large circular in-floor tub. And you see the steps that lead into the tub.

Finally looking down, seeing that you’re dressed in a black lace robe. Under that is a green matching bralette and panties. You normally don’t wear stuff this sexy but everything goes tonight.

The door opens and you expect someone else to tell you to close your eyes again but no one is on the other side. You walk out of the door and although you’ve never been here before, you know the turns and stairways. You enter the church and there is and see the two men in black cloaks but there are now there are three others. Each has a different symbol on their sash.

They are standing around and alter and you know that is where you should be. As you walk trance-like towards them and man in black and green vestments approaches the altar and the five men kneel immediately. He is wearing skull face paint, stern but sexy and the vestments look different than Holy. It has the same upside-down cross and “G”. 

You reach where he is standing and you kneel in front of him. Whoever he is, he had a beautiful set of mismatched eyes. One green and one white, which is dangerously alluring. He stretches his arms out to his sides. His robe is in full view and is captivating, so regal and unholy. He begins to sing in a beautiful voice.

_“Il Padre_

_Il Filio_

_Et Lo Spiritus Malum_

_Omnis Caelestis_

_Delenda Est”_

Then the men in robes join in.

_“Anti Cristus_

_Il Filio De Sathanas_

_Infestissumam”_

They begin to softly hum as the man in front of you speaks.

“I am Papa Emeritus The Second. Do you come here of free will?”

“Yes,” you don’t hesitate in your answer.

“This Ritual is of a sexual nature. Do you consent?”

“Yes,” your mind has no doubt as to what’s about to happen.

With a swift motion he makes, one of the men stand up and stand beside you. He starts to undress as Papa speaks again.

“This is my Earth Ghoul. He is in his human form but he, they, all are all my special demons. Each one will take you. If you survive, you will have a special mission. Do you understand?”

“I do. I fully commit to the Ritual.”

Earth turns to you and takes your cheek into his hand. He smells like a mix of different pine trees after a rainstorm. You turn and see him for the first time and he’s very handsome. You lean into him and take his lips to yours. Soft from the beginning but slowly gets deeper until you’re both breathless.

Breaking the kiss, he takes your hand and leads you up to the alter. Removing your lace robe, he admires what he sees with a nod. Earth sits on the altar with his legs dangling off the edge and you spread his legs to make room for you.

You kiss him deeply again only this time to break and lick down his chin and around his collarbone. If this was his human form, you wonder what his demon form looks like. You nibble down his chest and move to one of his nipples. Standing at attention as you flick your tongue on one while rolling the other in between your fingertips.

His cock twitches as he looks down at you. You make eye contact as you lower yourself to meet it. A bead of precum has already formed and you flatten your tongue to take a taste. Letting it string between you and him, still looking at each other.

Earth lets out a growl that sounds very animalistic and it gets you wet. He sniffs the air and enjoys the smell of your arousal. You don’t even notice that the others are doing the same thing as you lower your head again and work your mouth around his cock. Your tongue flicking and rubbing against it. Earth continues to growl with pleasure as you maneuver your panties down and begin to finger yourself.

He pulls your hand out from your folds and brings it up to his mouth, licking your fingers clean.

“I must taste you for myself.” his voice thick with lust.

Your mouth doesn’t want to let go but when it does, it makes a very loud wet pop. Earth then leads you to stand up, as you do, your panties flow to your feet and you step out of them. Giving you another passionate kiss before breaking it and pulling you upon the altar. He lays back and you straddle his face. Nuzzling your folds and giving quick swipes with his tongue.

Papa motions and another of the “men” stand up and bow to him. Papa nods in acknowledgment and the “man” removes his black uniform, revealing that he is nude. Papa walks him to face you and he speaks again.

“This is my Water Ghoul. Are you comfortable with another?”

“Yesss” you hiss. “Bring them on.”

“Are you sure, my pet? Remember, these are demons. Much more powerful than mortal men. I will ask again, are you comfortable with more than one?”

“Yes Papa, I understand and consent.” you whine out. Your mind is now buzzing as Earth has now parted your labia and is licking at you like ice cream.

Water reaches out and begins to massage your breasts. Your nipples immediately respond to his touch. He takes your mouth and you moan into his kiss. Your mind is trying to process the sweet way he tastes but you can’t pinpoint it. He breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes. You see the waves of the ocean in his as he caresses your cheek with his knuckles.

Papa again brings forth another. And yets again, the bow and disrobing.

“This is my Air Ghoul. This will be most dangerous for you. These elements are powerful and not one has been able to survive all three together. If you can make it through, then you are that much closer to getting a mission.”

“Yes, Papa. I will do my best:”

You look over to Air as he brushes his hands over your skin. Water gently moves your long locks away from your face. Turning your attention back to Water, you take him into your warm wet mouth. Earth continues to lick at your clit causing you to moan around Water. Air places kissed down the side of you and take nips at your buttcheeks. Rubbing his hands on you then you feel the sting of a smack on your ass. Your core tightens fast and the room is filled with grunts and growls. Four more smack and your core breaks, and you flood the room with the smell of your essences. 

Air maneuvers onto the altar, lifts you up, and impales you onto Earth’s hardness. It happened so fast that your mind does nothing but explode while riding that cock. Water jumps up and glides his back into your mouth while Air is lubing up your backside. He wastes no time ramming into without warning. The pain subsides to pleasure as you stretch to accommodate him. All three of these demons work you into a frenzy. Sweat is glistening from all bodies.

“Yes, my pet. You are doing very well.” Papa encourages.

Your eyesight plays tricks on you, as you can swear that the room is rumbling and shaking. You see flashes of light as you try to focus. But your body is having too much fun. You hit another orgasm, more powerful than any other you’ve had before. It sets off a chain reaction as these demons fill you up with their seed. And it feels unholy glorious. 

Water withdrawals from your mouth and nuzzles you. Having swallowed everything he gave you, you are hungry for more. Earth wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a firm hug and Air lays his head down on your back. You hear the room buzz all around and your nerve endings feel amazing.

They kiss you hungrily as they depart you. And Papa has walked around to check on you.

“My Pet, you have made it thus far. Are you prepared for your next part?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Good. My Fire Ghoul has been waiting to take you. Along with my Quintessence Ghoul. These demons are all dangerous in reference to their elements. The wrong mixture can be deadly for all. Do you wish to continue?”

“I feel the hunger for more, Papa.”

“Very well.” Papa motions to the Fire demon.

You recognize this one from when you first met. He disrobes and grabs your wrists to pull you up to a sitting position. Letting go, he threads his hand into your hair and yanks your head back, exposing your neck. Fire trails his tongue up your skin and nips at your ear. Sharp teeth scrape against your lobe. He scoots you closer to the edge of the alter and spreads you open. Cold air hits your clit but Fire bends down and licks at your slit.

He abruptly rams his tongue into you, fucking you hard, making you whine and cry out. Vision blurred through tears of pleasure. He’s hitting all the right spots and you feel your walls tighten around him. Trying desperately to hold him there. But this demon is strong and tongue fucks you though your high. As your breathing goes back to normal, he stands up and you greedily latch your lips to his cock. You suck him off like the pro you are as he watches you. Feeling his balls tighten up, you know that he’s gonna cum. And you swallow it down as it burns your throat...but a good burn.

A small dribble of Fire’s cum runs down your chin. He licks it off as the last demon walks up to you. The thick strong one with the silver rings takes off his uniform and you finally see his face. Your breath hitches at his beauty. You only see him for a few seconds before he pulls you off the alter and bends you over it. He lines himself up and then thrusts into you. You inhale sharply as this thick member stretches you open.

He firmly grabs your hips as he pulls out of you before crashing back in. You can feel the cool metal of his rings on your skin, sending goosebumps throughout your body. With each thrust he makes, you feel the room rumble again. A burst of air makes all the candles in the room dance wildly as you hit another orgasm. Your screaming intensifies as The Quintessence Ghoul keeps thrusting, fucking you through the tidal wave. 

He slows his motion as you come back to yourself. Only to stop and withdraw from you. The strong demon picks you up and lays you flat on your back. Crawling in between your legs, his blue orbs now glow with lust. He throws each of your legs onto his broad shoulders and pushes his way into you again. Showing no mercy with his pace again, balls making lewd smacking sounds against your skin. Reaching down, he finds your clit and uses it. His drool falling from his mouth and splatting on you.

Quintessence Ghoul can feel your walls twitch and it makes him go that much faster. He lets out a mighty growl as both of you come together. Papa is now standing at the altar, with his hands raised above his head, holding a dagger. He plunges it into your chest, right where your heart is, and then pulls it out. Letting you bleed out as you hear the singing start up again.

_“Il Padre_

_Il Filio_

_Et Lo Spiritus Malum_

_Omnis Caelestis_

_Delenda Est”_

_“Anti Cristus_

_Il Filio De Sathanas_

_Infestissumam”_

And then the singing fades, you hear and see nothing because you’re dead.

  
  


You jolt upright on the altar, fully aware of what had just transpired. But you’re dressed in a black uniform as the others had. They are all now fully dresses in theirs, complete with their black masks. And all are kneeling behind the altar. Papa motions for you to join them.

As you do, another one appears and stands beside Papa. He hands Papa a black mask and Papa addresses you.

“Congratulations on becoming one of them. Your element is Lightning. These ghouls are here to protect and serve me. You are now here to protect them.”

Papa reaches out to give you the mask.

“Thank you, Papa. It will be an honor to protect your demons, Sir.”

Placing the mask on you feel a sense of purpose now. Something that you never felt before.

“This is Special Ghoul. One of the first to be summoned. He will be in charge of your training and teachings.”

Turning to Special, Papa speaks: “Train this one harder. And Satan below, keep my younger brother away from her. Father was not happy with what The Third did.”

“Yes, Papa.” as Special bows.

As Papa walks out of the room, the other ghouls could be heard snickering.

  
  
  


The End.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated ♥


End file.
